


You Know Who To Call

by naboojakku



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Canon, Awkward Flirting, Beast Boy and Starfire are 17, Best Friends, Blood and Violence, Can Be Read in Any Order, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canon Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Crime Fighting, Cunnilingus, Cyborg is 20, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama & Romance, Emotional Manipulation, Episode Related, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Heroes & Heroines, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jump City (DCU), Kidnapping, Mild Blood, Mommy Kink, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Linear Narrative, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, RobStar, Robin and Raven are 19, Rough Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vaginal Fingering, Villains, dickkory - Freeform, this is so ambitious LOL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboojakku/pseuds/naboojakku
Summary: What’sTeen Titanswithout some fluff, nonsense, and gratuitous smut?Mostly RobStar with some BBRae, minor Slade/Robin, minor Slade/Starfire, and numerous other pairings. Romance, shenanigans, ass-kicking, and everything in between.TL;DR—A series of missing/alternate scene drabbles for each episode: s1 ep1 through s5 ep13, plus the movieTrouble in Tokyo.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Garfield Logan & Raven, Dick Grayson & Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan/Raven, Starfire/Robin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	1. "Final Exam" or Robin Marks His Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **i have too much time on my hands but also ive never _not_ been in my robstar feels** 😌
> 
> ➖S1 E1: **Starfire/Robin, rough kissing, manhandling, insinuation of underage sex**

For the third time in as many minutes, Starfire is unceremoniously tossed into another smelly, stinky garbage dump.

With a groan, she raises her head, blinking an unidentifiable liquid out of her eyes. She smells like mustard gone bad, which is pretty much her worst nightmare. Peeling a cheese wrapper from her elbow, Star clumsily floats from the dumpster, flinging muck out of her hair. Another night, another four successive showers to look forward to. _Oh, glubnorb._

“That Jinx is formidable,” she mutters under her breath. 

An arrow of pink energy slingshots past, grazing her temple, and slams into the wall of the alley. Bricks go flying, and Star leaps sideways to avoid injury. The diminutive sorceress appears, grinning and flexing her fingers.

“Let’s go, space girl,” she taunts, eyes glowing pink. “Show me that not _all_ of the Titans’ powers are useless.”

Starfire frowns, but before she can respond or take action, a rampaging green grizzly bear surges into the mouth of the alley, separating the two girls. Beast Boy roars and charges, and Jinx’s attention flickers away. 

With a sigh, Star’s shoulders relax. She really doesn’t want to figure out who’s the better fighter. The outcome probably won’t be good for her. She maneuvers easier in the air—ground combat is far more difficult for her to navigate. There’s not enough space, and she finds gravity too confining. 

She rises from the alley, senses on high-alert for more danger. The H.I.V.E. is turning out to be far more of a challenge than they first appeared to be. At first glance, they seemed unimpressive—a slight girl with oddly styled hair, a pre-teen boy-child decked out in electronic gadgets, and an over-large man with lots of hair on his face. 

But apparently they’ve been trained well because the Titans are getting their asses kicked. 

Star clenches one hand tightly into a fist and vows to show these villains just what the Titans are capable of. But a blur of motion catches her attention, and she swings around just in time to avoid a massive fist. It rebounds off the building behind her, and she shoots to the left, bringing starbolts to her defense. 

Mammoth grins, baring all his teeth. “There you are, pretty girl.” His voice is a beastly growl, and she shudders. Like a demon from the depths of some hell. 

“I don’t know who you are or why you’re after us, but please _stop_ this nonsense!” Her teammates often tease her for these pleas, but Starfire always makes sure to give them the option of surrender first. You never know—someone might suddenly decide, in the midst of a fight, that they’re no longer interested in villainy. It’s never too late to change a mind. 

She knows exactly what it’s like to desperately need a second chance. 

Ignoring her plea, the huge man jumps onto the roof of the nearest building, which shudders under his prodigious weight. “Come give Mammoth a kiss, pretty girl!”

“My _name_ is Starfire!” she shouts, flinging two starbolts at his face. The nerve! Forget peace-making. Clearly, this man has something else on his mind.

Mammoth lunges forward, swiping at her legs. She dodges and kicks at his shoulder, sending him spinning. An unhappy grunt leaves his mouth, and she watches his eyes narrow as he reassesses. 

“That wasn’t nice,” he informs her, cracking his knuckles. “Pretty girl needs to learn some manners.”

Incensed, Starfire shoots forward. She whips half a dozen starbolts at him, but somehow, despite his bulk, Mammoth successfully dodges each one. With a triumphant roar, he snags an arm and yanks her Earth-ward. She shrieks and slams a foot into his solar plexus, but the beastly man only hisses through his teeth and pulls her down.

“There we are,” he coos, wrapping his massive arms around her body. He crushes her to his chest, face perilously close to her own. His hairy beard brushes her chin, and she wrinkles her nose and turns her head away. No, thank you, Hairy Man! 

“Now,” he continues, leering, “how about that kiss?”

Starfire’s eyes light up a brilliant radioactive green, but before she can hit him with a blast of energy, a throwing star slices cleanly across Mammoth’s forehead. He shouts and staggers back, but his grip on her doesn’t loosen. 

Relief floods her chest. There’s only one person in the entire city who wields red throwing stars. She cranes her neck around and smiles when she catches sight of him. 

“Robin!” 

Her cry pierces through Mammoth’s haze, and he bares his teeth again at the interloper. “Bad timing, young fool.”

Robin lands on the rooftop, his legs absorbing the hard impact. He rises to his full height, which is considerable now that he’s hit an unexpected growth spurt. His face is pale and mostly covered by his signature mask, but what she _can_ see is hard and menacing and in no mood for jokes.

“Let her go, Mammoth,” he demands, voice low and threatening. 

“I don’t think I will.” The villain tosses his mane of unruly hair over one shoulder. “She owes me a kiss.”

Robin’s lips flicker in a humorless smile. “You’ll be waiting for the rest of your life, buddy. She’s taken.”

Without warning, he flings a second throwing star at Mammoth and darts forward. The big man twists to avoid the hurtling weapon, but it still nicks his shoulder. Then Robin’s leaping through the air, snapping out his metal bo staff mid-flight. He thwacks Mammoth on the head with it, and the enormous man stumbles, releasing Starfire. 

She hisses through her teeth and kicks him in the elbow. The impact knocks Mammoth off his feet. Robin twirls his staff and, in less than a minute, incapacitates the villain. His eyes stare sightlessly at the sky before drifting shut. 

Starfire smooths down her skirt as she sinks back to Earth. Unfortunately, she’s all too familiar with the men—and sometimes women—who think that her pretty face is an open invitation. At least once every mission she has to deal with unwanted advances. Contrary to her receptive personality, she really doesn't like to be touched by strangers. On Tamaran, skin-to-skin contact is often encouraged, but only with family, friends, or other people you know well. Touching a stranger, no matter how fleetingly, is far too intimate. 

She shivers again, recalling Mammoth’s suggestive leer, and holds her elbows tightly. The situation was well in hand before Robin’s intervention, but she’s still grateful he showed up when he did. 

An arm hooks around her waist and draws her in. She startles and uncrosses her arms, but it’s only Robin. He’s still pale but no longer looks set on murder. Which is very good—they’re the heroes, after all, the ones responsible for _saving_ people, not killing them. Sometimes the line gets blurry, especially for Robin. 

“Are you hurt?” He runs his hands up and down her bare arms, searching for injury. He gently caresses a small cut on her forearm. 

“I am fine,” she reassures him, grasping his chin so he’ll meet her eye. “I promise.”

“I didn’t like the way he looked at you,” Robin says in a dangerous voice. “I didn’t like his hands on you.”

“Good thing you came when you did.” She smiles and kisses the corner of his mouth. Down on the ground, Gizmo and Cyborg go head-to-head, and she listens as Jinx taunts Raven about her powers. 

Robin grunts and captures her mouth in a rough kiss. She inhales, surprised, and his arms tighten around her waist, as if afraid she’ll try to break away. Now, when they’re standing face-to-face, she actually has to look _up_ instead of down or straight ahead. He’s nearly as tall as Cyborg. 

“Come to my room tonight,” he murmurs against her lips, eyes heavy lidded. “After the fight.” 

Starfire licks her lips. “Maybe that’s not a good idea. Won’t we all be—”

He kisses her again, and she melts into the warmth of his body. Wearing an outfit with so little fabric can sometimes be uncomfortable, especially around so many clothed humans. She’s usually immune to temperature changes, but not always. 

Robin pulls back slightly and speaks into her ear. “If you aren’t in my room by nine, I’ll come find you.”

She purses her lips to keep from smiling. “What if I lock my door?”

Robin releases her, shrugging his shoulders. The bo staff twirls once in his hand. “You really think that’ll stop me?” 

Starfire bites her lower lip and watches him leap from the edge of the rooftop to join the battle below. Of course a simple locked door won’t stop him.

Nothing ever does.


	2. “Sisters” or Birth of A Supervillain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a warehouse party on the edges of Jump City, Starfire interrupts a special moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ➖S1 E2: **Robin/Blackfire, angst, betrayal, cheating**

Once again, her sister has woven lies to get her way. 

The warehouse Blackfire described to the team is not creepy, nor abandoned, nor particularly dark. In fact, the building’s alive with strobe lights, pounding music, and writhing, sweaty humans. There's nothing dank or scary about this place, but she's apparently the only one who cares that this is not what was promised. 

Starfire shuffles to the side as a trio of dancers pass, their arms whirling, hips swaying to the beat. Everywhere she looks, there are people. So many humans confined in one place—Star’s not usually claustrophobic, but the atmosphere is rank with pheromones, and she’s finding it difficult to concentrate. 

“Hey!” A boy with shaggy blonde hair appears at her side. “Hot alien girl!”

This pronouncement does not seem to warrant a response, so she simply blinks her confusion, hoping he’ll leave. But his friend joins in, too, grinning widely. 

“You diggin’ the scene?”

“Oh, um.” She scratches the side of her head, quickly attempting to decipher his meaning. “I did not know we were supposed to bring a shovel.” 

The two boys stare at her for a painfully long moment before bursting into laughter. A smile tugs at the corners of her mouth before she realizes—they are not laughing _with_ her but _at_ her. She swallows and stares at the floor, blushing. 

Slapping each other on the back, the boys disappear into the crowd. Starfire watches them go, wondering how it’s possible that she always says the wrong thing. 

_I bet Blackfire would know what to do,_ she thinks despondently. Her sister has much better instincts for this kind of thing. She’s a universe-traveler, and on the scale of intelligent species, humans fall on the low end. 

She folds her arms tightly to her chest and peeks around the warehouse. Her friends have vanished. Cyborg and Beast Boy raced each other to the DJ booth as soon as Robin gave them the go-ahead, while Raven and some dark-haired, dark-eyed, drearily dressed boy with skin the color of frost drifted into an empty corner to “converse about the universe” and “talk about how it’s all so pointless.” 

She doesn’t know where Robin went. She doesn’t know where her sister went either, but something tells her they’re together. An ugly feeling simmers low in her gut like a fire struggling to light. 

In only a few hours, Blackfire has stolen her friends. She’s stolen her clothes and her bed and all her positivity. All she feels is loneliness and dread now. What else might be taken from her? Starfire has seen the admiration on Robin’s face, the excitement on Beast Boy’s, the intrigue on Cyborg’s, and the grudging respect on Raven’s. Each one is like a dart to her heart. 

For the first time, Starfire wonders if they all might be better off without her. 

She slowly makes her way through the crowd, trying in vain not to get violently jostled from one dancer to another. Several people throw her dirty looks when she missteps, but eventually she reaches the far side of the warehouse. It’s a bit quieter over here, and darker too. Lots of doors leading to mysterious rooms. 

Starfire cautiously opens one door. Inside is a group of people sitting in a circle on the floor, surrounded by beer bottles. There’s smoke, and a minty scent, and something ultra sweet. She wrinkles her nose and backs out.

 _Robin?_ she thinks nervously. _Robin, where are you?_

Surely he hasn’t replaced her already. They’ve only known Blackfire for a few hours. Has her sister really managed to impress her teammates in so short a time? The thought makes her stomachs clench. All nine of them. 

_You’re irreplaceable, Star,_ Robin told her just last week. _Nobody can ever take your place._

Her eyes pass over an innocuous-looking door, then backtrack. There’s nothing special about it, yet her pulse flutters, and she experiences a moment of pure light-headedness. She staggers forward a step. 

_Open that door,_ her mind demands. 

_Do not open that door!_ it warns her a second later when she rests her hand on the door knob. 

The opposing sides of her war. Starfire has never been one to shy away from a challenge though, and so—clutching the brilliant green Centauri moon diamond around her neck—she yanks on the handle and flings the door wide. 

They are both sitting down—Robin in a ratty blue armchair and Blackfire in his lap. 

Her skirt is bunched up around her pale thighs, and their mouths are moving feverishly together. Starfire’s eyes trace down her sister’s arms, which are wrapped around Robin’s neck. His hands are gripping her waist, and they’re rocking together. She can’t be sure, but she thinks Robin’s tights are pulled down to his knees, and every time they move, desperate little moans sigh from Blackfire’s mouth. 

She is a statue composed of the darkest material in the galaxy. She's rendered an automaton—unfeeling, cold, empty. A cavernous hole made of ice.

“...Robin?” Her voice is so very small. 

He doesn’t hear her, and neither does Blackfire, who’s gasping now, her hips rocking furiously in Robin’s lap. They're clasping each other desperately. Her moans shift into needy little whines, and it becomes all too clear what is happening.

They are copulating. 

Starfire cannot swallow past the lump in her throat. She’s still clutching the Centauri moon diamond, with so much force her knuckles are turning white. 

Robin tilts his head, vying for a new angle so he can kiss her sister deeper, and that’s when he catches sight of her in the open doorway. 

“Starfire!” he exclaims, shock and dismay quickly overtaking his face. His hands fly away from Blackfire’s waist. 

But her sister pretends not to notice. She continues to rock, rolling her hips and tossing a sleek sheet of black hair over her shoulders. Her glazed eyes wander around the room and finally, lazily land on Starfire. 

“Oh, hello, sister dear.” Her lips curl in a mocking smile. “I’m not sure you’ve noticed, but I’m _quite_ busy at the moment…” 

Starfire makes a choked exclamation. Her fingers are numb around her necklace. Robin stares at her helplessly as her sister rides him. He doesn’t dump her on the floor or try to get away. His hands dangle limply at his sides, not touching, but he allows Blackfire to hold the back of his neck and lick a possessive, wet stripe along his jaw. 

“Robin.” She says his name again, but it’s no longer a question or plea. Now, it is an understanding. 

He wordlessly shakes his head, eyes desperate, but she turns her back on them both and leaves the room. She does not close the door, so even when she’s halfway across the warehouse, swarmed on every side by a heaving, sweaty mass of humans, she hears the exact moment her sister meets her climax. 

As soon as Starfire enters the dank stairwell, she releases her hold on gravity and shoots straight up to the roof, bursting through a cracked skylight. Glass tinkles to the ground, grazing her skin but leaving no marks. She hovers in the air above the pulsating warehouse, her mind buzzing. The Centauri moon diamond lies heavily around her neck. 

_I should have left earlier,_ she thinks to herself, staring at the star-flecked sky above. _I should have left when my instincts told me it was time._ A Tamaranean’s intuition is rarely wrong. 

It’s all true, then. All her doubts and insecurities, confirmed. Blackfire is the superior warrior, the better friend, the cooler dancer and video gamer and traveler and lover. She’s seen and done things in the universe that Starfire has only ever dreamed. 

_I am replaceable._ The words crack straight down the center of her heart, splitting it in half, the edges crumbling. _I am replaceable._

Cyborg and Beast Boy have found a better friend, one who actually understands games like the _Call of Duty_ and the _Modern Warfare._ Raven will certainly not miss her, for they seldom get along anyway. 

And Robin…. Well, it’s clear where Robin’s allegiances lie. 

Starfire blinks back tears, and as she does, a miniscule motion high up in the sky catches her attention. A streak of silver light—incoming. It’s crashing through the atmosphere recklessly, which means whoever’s on board is in a rush. 

Her hands clench into fists, and she rises two dozen feet from the rooftop. Her body tenses for a fight. These intruders are not of Earth—a quick peek at their spacecraft is enough to tell her as much. That means they are, as Beast Boy would say, the bad guys. 

Perhaps these bad guys are lost. Perhaps they seek only a fugitive or treasure. Whatever their intentions, Starfire will not let them attack Earth. Despite everything, Earth itself has not betrayed her—only her friends.

She will stop them, and when the fight is over, when the threat has passed, she will steal their ship. 

And she will find her own way. 

As the spacecraft descends, Starfire ignites her starbolts and rises to meet them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **this was one of my favorite RobStar episodes though** 🥺


	3. "Divide and Conquer" or Phase 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the other Titans are busy battling Plasma and Cinderblock, Starfire gets waylaid by the mastermind behind the chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ➖S1E3: **Starfire/Slade, kidnapping, non-consensual drug use, non-consensual touching**

The last thing Starfire remembers is the gaping maw of a plasma snake as it tried to devour her whole. After that: an empty black void. 

Now, as she shudders to consciousness on the cold, slick concrete of an abandoned warehouse, she realizes that somehow, at some point, she’s been moved to the opposite side of town. The building is unfamiliar; she scents the air and smells wood, not oil or gas. Jump City is easily recognizable by its cloying emissions, but on the outskirts there’s plenty of fresh air, more room to breathe without choking. 

Wobbling to her feet, Star checks out her surroundings. She’s definitely in a warehouse of some kind, but not one she’s ever seen before, and certainly not the one she and her teammates were in, battling two formidable—and, quite honestly, disgusting—foes. It hadn’t seemed like a coordinated attack, not at first. But the timing of the two monsters' attacks seems suspicious in retrospect.

Starfire sighs and tilts her head back until she’s staring sightlessly at the ceiling. “ _Glubnorb._ Why am I here?”

She doesn’t expect an answer, and she doesn’t get one. 

However, the very floor beneath her feet begins to tremble, which might be an answer in itself. 

Alarmed, Star instinctively raises her fists and ignites her starbolts. They illuminate the dusty gloom of the otherwise vacant warehouse, and for a split second she thinks there’s something there, on the edges, dipped in shadow. She squints, vision narrowing, but the moment is gone. 

Her body tenses, and then the floor drops. 

It’s not a mere dip or slight incline. No, the cement floor drops like an elevator suddenly let go from a thatch of cables. Star screams and throws herself into the air, but something beneath her grabs her ankles and keeps her feet planted firmly on the floor. Her starbolts disappear and, panicked, she windmills her arms in an attempt to keep her balance. She senses a vast space surrounding her, and as the piece of floor continues to descend she gets brief glimpses of what appear to be levels. _Underground_ levels. 

“ _Let me go!_ ” she shrieks, but her voice is lost in the wind. 

Bending, she pries at her ankles, ignoring the sting of her nails as she claws viciously at the unseen bonds. But her efforts come to nothing; she’s completely stuck. Her thoughts fly to Beast Boy and his random DIY projects. Doesn’t he use something called Gorilla Glue? It’s supposed to keep things together no matter what; BB swears it’s one of the most durable substances on Earth. Maybe she’s somehow been Gorilla Glued to this plummeting floor piece. 

That wouldn’t be the strangest thing to happen to her today.

All at once, the floor slows its descent. Starfire drops to her knees, knocked down by the sudden return of gravity. She winces as her boney kneecaps connect with the cement, but in a flash she’s back on her feet, twisting and turning, searching for someone to fight or something to break. 

“ _Hello!_ ” she calls, her voice echoing. “Who’s there? Please, I do not know what this is about, but I am sure we can—”

A loud grinding interrupts her, and the space above her, which must stretch miles above her head to the surface, disappears as a panel slides over to cover it from view. She huffs, peering into the darkness. What is going on here? She should be fighting alongside Robin and Raven and the others. Surely they cannot defeat Cinderblock by themselves, and certainly not Plasma. She shudders just thinking about that monstrous thing’s apparent impenetrability. It smelled like sewage.

There’s a hiss of pressurized air, and then the floor piece settles down. Starfire lurches forward, catching herself, and realizes her feet have suddenly become unglued. Wonderful! Now all she has to do is find a way to fly out of here and—

Her bicep flares with pain. Out of the darkness appears a bone-white hand, and in this hand, skeletal yet steady, cradled between thumb and forefinger, is a thin needle. 

Star gasps and jerks back, but it’s already too late. Her skin’s been pierced by the syringe. A light gray substance drips from the end.

“Apologies, my dear.” The voice is soft and slow. If she wasn’t already looking right at him, Star might assume he was speaking through cotton. “That’s always the worst part.”

The man has a pointed chin, lumpy, crooked nose, and wisps of gray hair on the sides of his otherwise bald head. He stands stiff, as if his spine has been replaced by a steel rod. In a white suit, tie, and gloves, the stranger seems more apt to be found at a ball rather than this dungeon. Star examines him in about half a second, but he notices and offers her a false smile.

“Please.” He extends a hand behind him, encompassing the darkness. “If you will.”

 _If I will what?_ Star wonders blankly. Her bicep’s still on fire, but the pain is fading. What’s taking its place is a strange sort of heat. Slow and simmering, it works its way down her arms, into each one of her fingers, and expands like an inflated ball in her chest. Odd. She presses a hand to her breastbone absently, trying to locate the source of the heat and subdue it. Her thoughts wander.

“—Your name?” she says, and realizes a moment too late that she’s not spoken the whole question. Frowning, she tries again. “What is your name?”

“Ah.” His smile gives the illusion of genility, but despite Star’s sudden sluggishness, she still discerns its false tilt. “You may call me Wintergreen, my lady.”

 _My lady?_ she thinks, startled. _Why the honorific? Perhaps he has mistaken me for someone else._

“Where am I?” Her voice floats in front of them both, disconnected and airy like a twirling flower petal. She feels so _strange._

Wintergreen nods at the darkness. “This way, please.”

Starfire trails behind him, stumbling over her own feet. They’re quite numb now and don’t seem to be working very well. However, her whole body is warm, and that feels very nice. Very nice indeed. She briefly closes her eyes and imagines herself in a bathtub overflowing with steaming hot water, scented bubbles drifting around her face. 

What she wouldn’t give to be sunken into a nice, warm bath back at Titans Tower. Maybe with some careful maneuvering, Robin could join her too. They haven't spent much time together lately. He's always busy. 

She sighs, happy with this imagined scenario, and abruptly stumbles forward. A firm hand clutches her elbow and guides her upright. When Wintergreen smiles next, baring his teeth like a hungry predator, she flinches.

“Careful, dear. Master will be very upset if you damage the merchandise.”

The words float through her mind like seeds on the wind. _Master. Damage. Merchandise._ Nothing about them makes sense, but she finds herself unbothered. Whatever was in that needle is doing wonders for her nerves. She’s completely “blissed out,” as Beast Boy would say. Perhaps she should ask for the recipe. 

Through bleary eyes, Starfire recognizes a monumental shift in space. Wintergreen guides her across an enormous room, empty save for a gigantic throne-like stone chair on what must be a viewing platform. A monitor displays the deserted streets of Jump City. She’s still cognizant enough to realize that the citizens must be in hiding while the other Titans battle it out with Plasma and Cinderblock. No one wants to be caught in the crossfire.

“Here we are,” Wintergreen murmurs by her ear. He makes sure she’s able to stand on her own two feet before releasing his grip on her elbow. She sways for a second, blinking at the harsh light, wondering where it’s coming from. There aren’t any lamps or wall sconces. No light switches she can see. Her head begins to tilt back. Maybe on the ceiling—?

Wintergreen pokes the small of her back and clears his throat. “The Tamaranean, sir.”

Oh. There’s a figure on the gigantic chair. A man. Why hasn’t she noticed him? Even sitting down he’s tall, and his intimidating bulk manages to fill most of the unadorned throne. He’s covered head to toe in black and silver armor, his utility belt splayed on an arm of the stone seat. His face isn’t at all visible, but Starfire would recognize this man anywhere. A formidable opponent. Robin’s archnemesis. Jump City’s most infamous villain.

Slade Wilson.

Starfire opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. She wheezes for a second, uncertain. Are her vocal cords fried? That’s happened once before. Tamaranean anatomy is very different from that of a human’s, and she often finds it difficult to explain why she needs to dunk her head in a tub full of mud for an hour once a month.

With a wave of his hand, Slade dismisses the butler. Wintergreen retreats from the room, silent as a shadow. The hair on Star’s neck prickles, but she doesn’t turn around. Forget the elderly man: the real predator is right in front of her, expression obscured. 

“Welcome, Starfire.”

She frowns. “What am I...doing here?” And where is _here_? Underground? Beneath Jump City?

“You’re my guest.” He pauses and taps his chin with a thick, silver-plated finger. “For now. Soon this will be your home too.”

The room spins. What does he mean by that? Her home is an island in the middle of the glorious East River. Her home is Titans Tower.

Slade crooks a finger. “Come.”

“I am—” Lightheaded, she advances a single step before freezing in place. What is he saying? What is she _doing_? Suddenly, it’s hard to think. Too hard. Why is this all so confusing?

“Come here, kitten.”

The voice is unyielding. There’s no resisting that voice. 

Starfire trips her way up to the viewing platform, ignoring what’s on the gigantic screen. The fast motion and blurry shots are already giving her a headache. Her blood runs like sludge in her veins. She feels slowed down, as if someone glazed her bones with honey. 

Her knees quake, but she halts in front of Slade. Despite the throne’s intimidating size, the man seated on it seems to diminish its bulk. He is _very_ large, and for the first time, a trickle of fear works its way past the fog encompassing Star’s brain. He could smash her like a bug, if he wanted.

Slade reaches for her, and she flinches, expecting to be hit or otherwise punished. For what, she’s not sure. So far, she’s done everything he’s asked, albeit reluctantly. His hands land on her hips, and he pulls her forward, between his spread legs. He studies her for a long moment, and she gazes back, unblinking. Finally, incredibly, he pushes his head into her stomach and holds her there.

Her arms lift of their own accord, and she places her hands on the top of Slade’s head. She wonders if he has any hair. In all their many encounters, she’s never once seen him without his mask. 

Slade leans away abruptly and swivels her around. She giggles, startled, and he positions her in his lap, her legs pressed modestly together under her tight skirt, his opened wide to allow her room. He slings one arm around her waist and brings his face close to her ear. 

“Look at the screen, kitten. Tell me what you see.”

Star blinks and tilts her head. The room is fuzzy, but if she concentrates hard, she can make out what’s happening on the monitor. Lots of running and jumping and flying. Looks like people. One of them has a cape. She gasps. It’s Robin! A sleek green cheetah races from one side of a deserted street to another. And there’s Beast Boy! Raven’s on the rooftop, and she spots Cyborg battling an enraged Cinderblock in the background. The sidewalks are littered with droplets of bubbling purple plasma. 

“My friends,” she manages around her excitement, pointing at the screen like a child. “Those are my friends!”

“Indeed,” her murmurs, squeezing her hip. “Will you miss them?”

She frowns, not understanding the question. “Miss them?”

“What did I tell you before, kitten?” Slade adjusts her in his lap, dragging her back against his chest until she’s tucked into him. Her body goes limp and malleable; she doesn’t resist, doesn’t put up a fight. This is nice. It’s almost like they’re at the cinema watching a movie! 

“You said—” But she can’t finish the sentence. What did he say? Her brain is a riot of color. No thoughts, just sensations. “I—I can’t—”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head. I’ll do all the thinking for the both of us from now on.” Slade sighs into her hair. “This is your home now, kitten. Remember?”

She doesn’t, but she nods like this isn’t new information. “Oh. Yes, I forgot.”

“I know,” he murmurs condescendingly, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ears. “I like you in this outfit.”

Starfire stares at the screen. Robin’s wielding his staff, smacking it repeatedly against Plasma’s amorphous head. Needless to say, it’s not doing much. Every time a hit lands, the creature’s body reforms around the wound. 

“You’ll be safe here with me,” Slade continues, unbothered by her silence. “In a few months, we’ll be the ones fighting side-by-side. As long as you follow my instructions. Can you do that, kitten?”

“Yes,” she says shakily. There’s something very wrong with her. Why is her body so warm and pliant? Why is she sitting in Slade’s lap? Why are his hands roving under her skirt, pushing aside her undergarments? 

“Say goodbye to your little friends.”

Starfire swallows and stares at the enormous screen as his hands work over her body. She watches as Robin collapses in a heap at the foot of Town Hall, his cape fluttering around him like a discarded raven’s feather. He doesn’t get up again.

“Goodbye,” she whispers, and Slade laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **the more I rewatch the more I fervently wish there was an actual Starfire/Slade dynamic** 😔


	4. “Forces of Nature” or Clorbag Varblernelk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a prank gone wrong, Beast Boy doesn’t think a simple apology is enough. He wants to make it up to Starfire in a way she’ll never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S1E4: **Starfire/Beast Boy, emotional manipulation, cunnilingus, shameless smut, mommy kink, I-have-no-explanation**

Starfire’s in the middle of picking out stray pine needles from the depths of her voluminous hair when there’s a light knock at her door. Leafy green stems cascade to the carpet. 

Surprised, she rises from her vanity chair and crosses her bedroom in a few quick strides. After the day’s escapades with Thunder and Lightning and that terrifying flame monster, all the Titans retreated to their separate rooms. She assumed they were all exhausted from battle and would fall directly into bed. That’s what _she_ planned to do, at any rate. 

Star presses the button on her door panel, and Beast Boy’s smiling green face pops into view. “Hey, Star,” he says brightly, like this visit is totally normal. 

“Oh, Beast Boy!” she exclaims, as if delighted. All she wants is to snuggle with her silkworm plushies and sleep for fifteen hours. “This is...a surprise!”

He nods sheepishly. “Uh, yeah, about that—” Itching the side of his head, Beast Boy clears his throat and adds in a rush, “Can I come in?”

“I— Yes. Please.” She steps back to allow him entrance. Maybe she misunderstood. Is it game night? Movie night? 

Beast Boy’s eyes flicker over her room. It’s very clean, very organized, and very purple with some hints of pink. Tamaranean knickknacks line the shelves of her bookcase—reminders of home. She tries to imagine it through his eyes and wonders if it could pass as a human girl’s. This is something she often wonders. 

Perching awkwardly on the edge of her bed, Beast Boy pats the spot beside him. “Come sit down. I have something I need to say.”

“If this is about the prank from earlier, please know—"

“It isn’t,” he says, then amends, “Well, not exactly.” 

Even though they’re the same age, Beast Boy has always seemed the youngest of the group, both in looks and behavior. He enjoys pranks and video games, junk food and staying up until the early hours of the morning. Sometimes he’ll wear the same clothes for days on end if he doesn’t need to leave the Tower. 

But as Starfire perches next to him on the bed, she notices some minute changes in his appearance. He must’ve grown a few inches these last few months because he’s as tall as her now. His body is lean and muscled, but subtly—not like Cyborg, but more like Robin. His physique is sleek, honed to a razor sharpness. His cheekbones are more prominent, his shoulders wider. He’s even started doing his hair differently. Less wild, tousled, formless, more slick and subtly styled. 

Star eyes him appraisingly. He’s really grown up. She might almost be jealous of Raven, who's still determined to appear unfazed by Beast Boy's transformation. 

“So.” Beast Boy clears his throat again and stares straight ahead. “You know I feel terrible about—”

She groans and flops back on the mattress. Not this again. “Enough with the profuse apologies! I have forgiven you!”

Beast Boy laughs. His voice has deepened too. Poking her leg, he admits, “I don’t think a simple “I’m sorry” makes up for the fact that I slingshotted a mud balloon at your face.” 

“...That is true.”

He snorts, but Star can tell he does genuinely feel bad about the prank gone wrong. It took nearly three full baths for her to extract all the mud and grime from her hair. She tugs on his arm until he leans down enough for her to drag him into a hug. They roll on the mattress, giggling and poking each other in the sides. Her belly heaves every time his fingers brush her midsection. She’s very ticklish. 

“I forgive you! I forgive you!” she declares between laughter, gasping for air. 

Beast Boy’s presses his face into her neck, and they stop rolling, both of them breathless. For a long moment, they don’t move. He’s half on top of her, and his weight is both familiar and yet alien. Usually it’s Robin who flattens the length of his body along the length of hers, Robin who presses her deep into the mattress, Robin who makes her heart flutter nervously. 

This, of course, is not Robin. 

Without a word, Beast Boy transforms into a kitten. It’s tiny and cute and, naturally, green. She has always been a "sucker" for adorable things, and she immediately coos and folds it into her arms, where it wriggles happily. 

It doesn't escape her notice that this is the form he uses when he wants to get on her good side. The Titans simply call it “the face.” She can never resist the face.

Giggling, Star plays with kitty Beast Boy until he curls into a ball on her chest, purring noisily. 

“Oh, are you comfy?” she teases, stroking his soft fur. “Is this your new favorite spot?” 

He meows, and she all but melts. So tiny! So sweet! 

The kitten nudges her breasts, and she taps his small head. “You’ve got the wrong Mommy, silly.”

Somehow, the kitten purrs even louder and burrows between her breasts, nuzzling her skin with his velvet-soft fur.

“No milk for you,” she says sternly, holding back a smile. That’s what human babies drink, isn’t it? Milk from the mother’s breast? She thinks she has that right. Human anatomy is still confusing. For instance, they only have one stomach compared to a Tamaranean's nine. How do they fit all their delicious food into one small space? Absurd.

Beast Boy suddenly morphs back into his usual two-legged form. She gasps at the weight, but he quickly shifts until he’s hovering over her body, eyes intent on her face.

“Hey, Star?”

She catches the nerves in his voice. “Yes?”

“I know how to make it up to you.” He swallows and adds, “When people want to right a wrong, they sometimes—um—“

“What is it?” she asks, shifting up on her elbows. A human ritual she hasn’t heard of? That’s rare. 

His throat bobs. “Well, they kiss the person. In certain places. On their body.”

“Oh?” Intrigued, Starfire stares up at him, eyes wide. How fascinating. She’s never heard this type of apology before. “Truly?”

Beast Boy seems uncertain. “Ah, yeah. Yeah, it’s common. People do it all the time.”

She considers him. If this is a regular occurrence among humans, she needs to know about it right away. On the rare occasions she makes an Earth faux-pas, she’ll hide herself in her bedroom for days, unable to bear the humiliation. Her teammates always assure her it’s “no big deal,” but at this point she should not be making mistakes. Her years on Earth have almost surpassed her years on Tamaranean. 

“Show me,” she says firmly. 

Beast Boy smiles, and some of the tension leaves his shoulders. “Lie back.” 

She does so willingly, trusting he’ll show her the way. Very carefully, he shifts aside her purple top, exposing her breasts. An unexpected move, but not an unwelcome one. Nakedness is a normal part of life on Tamaran. Take their outfits, for instance. Both men and women are usually left quite exposed in short skirts and tight, midriff-baring tunics. Starfire’s never minded the stares she receives on Earth, not even the invasive ones from men. She does not shy away now as Beast Boy’s eyes devour her bare skin. 

“Wow,” he breathes, and before she can assure him that they are in fact real and not plastic like the wealthy wives of Jump City, he lowers his head and sucks a pert nipple into his mouth. 

They moan together, Star’s back arching off the mattress. _Oh._ That feels _wonderful._ Robin is often too busy for foreplay. 

But she quickly reminds herself this isn’t that kind of intimacy. They’re just two friends showing love and acceptance. Remorse and forgiveness. Robin’s her boyfriend, her life partner, and Beast Boy has Raven. This is normal. 

He hooks his fingers under the waistband of her skirt and eagerly pulls it down. The material slides past her knees without resistance, and she playfully kicks her feet as he drags it off and tosses it away. The skirt flutters to her bedroom floor like a wind-blown leaf. Tamaranean silk is rather light. 

Beast Boy’s pupils expand, and he quickly straddles her hips, his mouth roving over her skin, sucking on both nipples. He grips her waist and squeezes, and she lets out a soft squeal. His hands are warm and big and just a little rough. She pets his hair, murmuring soft encouragement. Her body thrums with heat. Glubnorb, he’s making her feel _so_ wonderful. 

Star wriggles out of her top, impatient to be freed, stretching her arms high above her head to work out the day’s kinks and general stiffness. Beast Boy grunts, maneuvering her body into the position he desires, and sloppily licks the pebbled tip of one nipple, mouthing at it like a newborn babe. 

“Mommy,” he murmurs, gripping her hips and pressing his crotch between her open legs. “Milk.”

Starfire laughs. “Do not be silly. You are no longer a kitten!” 

“Milk,” he repeats, nudging her breasts with his mouth, before trailing a line of kisses down to her navel. 

She squirms, pleased by his attentions. This is how humans fix a grievous wrong? With lips and touch and hands? No wonder they’re such a pushover species—if she was treated like this all the time, she would hardly have reason to get out of bed. 

Beast Boy pauses, his nose buried in the small thatch of hair between her legs. Tamaraneans don't believe in undergarments. His eyes are wide, pupils blown out. She tastes his excitement in the air--a sharp, cloying scent that stings her nostrils. 

“Go on,” she encourages, running her fingers through his hair. This is proving to be _quite_ the learning experience. “I like it.”

He dives in, immediately pressing his mouth to her exposed genitals. She believes the official terminology is _vagina,_ although the more commonly used street name, _pussy,_ is apparently a more appropriate fit. Star’s done some expansive research into the human language, as well as human anatomy. Just because she kissed Robin all those years ago to learn English doesn’t mean she fully understands every word.

But she won’t worry about that now. There are more pressing...activities...at hand. 

Beast Boy’s tongue runs up and down her slit, and she gasps, arching her neck back until the room turns upside-down. It's wet and intense. He licks across her pussy folds and mouths frantically at her clit. His rough hands are planted on her thighs, keeping them spread wide. 

“B—Beast— _Oh!_ ” His tongue dives inside her holes, slick and wiggling. She cries out as he presses a firm finger to the swollen nub between her legs and applies pressure. He is going to tear her apart!

He mumbles something against her skin, and when she peers down the length of her body, she catches his darkened pupils, elongated like a cat’s. Her arousal coats his mouth and chin, wet and glistening in the soft, muted light of her bedroom. Hair sticks crazily in every direction. He looks positively feral. 

“More,” she begs shamelessly. “Please!” 

Beast Boy grins wolfishly and licks her pussy from top to bottom. She moans and writhes on the bed. Is this truly how special friends forgive one another? Why hasn’t anyone—why hasn’t _Robin_ —shown her this method? 

Delirious, she grips his hair and yanks. “So good,” she slurs, eyes blindly roaming the ceiling. “Feels so very nice.”

“You like that?” His voice has deepened a few octaves, and Star shudders. He sounds like a man now. 

“Keep going,” she gasps, rolling her hips, seeking more pleasure. “Make me feel good, please.”

“I’ll do better than that,” he promises, and lowers his head to suck on her clit. His rough hands seal her hips to the mattress so she doesn't have much room to move. Trapped. Pinned down. 

He is inescapable. 

The pressure, the friction, the intimacy—it’s all too much. With a small scream, Starfire comes on his face, fingers tangled in his hair, hips jerking off the bed. Pleasure rolls over her in slow, rolling waves. She’s overwhelmed by it, seized by blinding sensation. 

The orgasm is hardly over before she’s begging him for more. Forget Robin, forget Raven, forget anyone or anything not in this room, bringing her pleasure on a scale she cannot measure. She fears she may have temporarily lost her mind.

 _This,_ she thinks on a sigh, _is a true apology._

“More?” Star can’t see his face, but she hears the smirk in his voice. Fine, then. Let him be smug. He deserves it. From now on, she is going to demand an apology every damn day. 

“Yes,” she says breathlessly, fingers hooking into the pillows above them. She tightens her thighs around his head. “Give me more.”

And for the rest of the night and late into the morning, Beast Boy happily obliges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I literally have no idea but thank you for reading??**

**Author's Note:**

> ~~say hi! (or come yell at me)~~  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/naboojakku)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/naboojakku/?hl=en)


End file.
